


Under control

by Riakon



Series: Alloy [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, Kink, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sounding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: — Я хочу, чтобы ты взял меня под полный контроль.По вспыхнувшим глазам Троя очевидно — он ждал чего-то другого.Может быть расчёт был на то, что причина для избегания в личной неприязни, или в старых обидах, а может Трой ждал, что Роб признается в какой-нибудь чуши вроде «я тебя не хочу» или «это было лишь ради Гэвина» — сложно сказать наверняка. Вот только голубые глаза смотрят на него сейчас с таким воодушевлением, что, пожалуй, будь на месте Роба кто-то другой, и стоило бы опасаться за то, что произойдёт дальше.
Relationships: Captain Allen (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Alloy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571488
Kudos: 7





	Under control

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907
> 
> Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:  
> https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7

Каждое утро Роб торчит в ванной от пяти до семи минут — по армейской выучке этого вполне достаточно, чтобы привести себя в порядок. У него есть строгое расписание, от которого Роберт не отклоняется ни на миг, просто потому что ему нравится осознавать, что всё идёт по плану, ведь это его собственный крохотный островок стабильности в безбрежности окружающего мира.

— Открывай, — велит Трой и Роберт на первый миг замирает, теряя не только драгоценные секунды, но и концентрацию, благодаря которой он входит в особенный, внутренний ритм и успевает сделать всё, что запланировал.

Даже если это выходной и можно никуда не спешить, он работает скорее по инерции, словно отдых — тоже особенный вид трудовой деятельности, обязанность, от которой нельзя уклониться.

«Трудоголик» — частенько фыркает Трой, глядя на то, чем занимается Роб во время выходных.

«Ответственный», — не соглашается с ним Роберт, спокойно просматривая полученную отчётность, и сверяя последние сводки.

Искреннее непонимание что в этом не так обычно прерывает Гэвин, поясняя насмешливо, мол, у нормальных людей отдых кардинально отличается от их работы, вот только Гэва командировали на две недели, и за это время и Роб и Трой должны находится вместе без ссор и драк.

«Если найду новые ссадины где не надо — выебу обоих», — фыркнув заявил тот, стоя на пороге и сжимая ручку от чемодана, прежде, чем чмокнуть коротко каждого из них и спустится на первый этаж, к ожидающему такси.

Роб, конечно, не против быть снизу, да и сверху — он уже и не чувствует особой разницы, ведь это просто приятно, пускай и иначе.

— Открой, — повторяет Трой, и Роб кивает, забывая — тот его не видит, и отодвигает щеколду, делая шаг в сторону, ведь для двоих эта ванная комната всё-таки маловата. — Что происходит?

Простой и короткий вопрос заставляет Роба напрячься. Спина ожидаемо деревенеет от него, потому что он, как ни странно, ужасающе правильный. Чёткий, весьма однозначный и до жути верный — что может быть хуже для человека, привыкшего давать такие же ответы, если он точно знает в чём дело? 

Нелюбовь к подобным вопросам, которые задаёт не он и не в допросной у Роберта ещё с тех самых пор, когда его гоняли в армии, тоже расспрашивая о самом важном для того, кто принимал экзамен.

Трой, конечно, не грузный капитан, вопрошавший что худощавый для своего роста, слабый парень вообще забыл в рядах контрактников, и всё ухмылялся, когда не получал ответа, который Роб никак не мог ему дать. Что бы он сказал — что хочет защищать родину, или что при помощи выслуги можно быстрее получить новый чин? А, возможно, и вовсе стоило сказать о том, что он просто не знает, где будет полезнее и сможет пригодиться лучше, чем здесь и сейчас? 

В любом случае и в своих воспоминаниях, и теперь, глядя в светлые глаза Троя Роб молчит — только воду перекрывает, чтобы её шум не отвлекал, и бросает зубную щётку обратно в стакан не глядя. Правда вертится на самом кончике языка, но ей не суждено быть озвученной. Не сейчас. Может, когда Гэв вернётся, или позже.

— Ничего, — тихий, спокойный ответ — чистейшая ложь, и это известно не только ему. Трой вскидывает светлые брови и скрещивает руки на груди, сужая глаза, прекрасно умея показать что понимает — его обманывают.

— Если тебе есть что сказать — говори, чёрт побери, а не играй в молчанку, как в прошлый раз, — его тон звучит достаточно жёстко, и Роб быстро сглатывает, стараясь сделать это как можно более незаметно.

У него не пересыхает в горле, нет, просто от повелительных интонаций внутри всегда что-то просыпается — нечто дикое, жадное, неконтролируемое. 

Роберт был бы весьма нечестен с собой, если бы сказал, что у него нет небольшого фетиша на властного и уверенного Троя. Правда, тот предпочитает не вести, а подчиняться, а вот с Гэвином всё несколько сложнее — как бы Роб ему не доверял, а именно передаёт контроль Гэвину он совсем редко и очень по настроению.

Они никогда не обсуждают почему — просто «исторически сложилось» — или ещё какая-нибудь отмазка из существующих, разницы-то нет. Так уж есть, и лично его это не парит, потому что Гэвина тоже, вот и сам факт того, что обычно именно он руководит и направляет, представляется ему нормой.

Самая большая хитрость заключается в том, что отдавать власть над собой Трою было почти всегда хорошо. Особенно с тех самых пор, как они выяснили отношения, поднимая тон до неприятных окриков и то и дело упираясь в вытянутые ладони Гэвина, не позволяющего им в самые острые моменты кинуться друг на друга и причинить настоящий и непоправимый вред.

И об этом он должен с утра пораньше сказать Трою? Серьёзно? А у него вообще язык повернётся на подобное?

«Ты можешь всё», — строгий голос отца ударяет под дых, заставляя себя собраться.

Да, точно, нужно быть сильным, смелым, мужественным, уверенным в том, что если хорошо постараться, если сделать всё верно, то ничего дурного не случится. Будто бы вселенная справедлива и то дерьмо, которое на тебя вылили, однажды уравновесится чем-то хорошим. Идея, конечно, дерьмовая, ведь Роб видит так много несправедливости на работе, что если бы всё было действительно так, как убеждал его папаша, то его должны окружать только радуга и пони, а не мрачный мир, которому приходится противостоять каждый долбаный день.

А, впрочем, Роб не слишком убеждает себя в этом, потому что временами — не всегда, конечно, но достаточно часто — ему кажется, что всё хорошее, что есть, было, или могло бы быть в его жизни с ним уже произошло, и стоит быть благодарным за это. Обычно люди и одного-то человека не могут найти, с которым им будет спокойно, а у Роба их целых два, и каждый из них питает к нему определённую приязнь. Настолько крепкую, чтобы жить вместе с ними, и сильную, чтобы позволять быть сверху, забирать весь его самоконтроль в свои руки.

И это то, что ему нужно последние дня три — из шести с отъезда Гэвина. 

Проблема всегда буквально только в одном — их детектив-засранец прекрасно видит те самые моменты, когда Роб не может собрать себя, попросить, признаться в том, что ему действительно нужно, чтобы кто-то перехватил его. 

Всего, до самого конца, вместе с опасками, с тревогами, с усталостью и отчаянием и ворохом других, не менее сильных чувств, с которыми он частенько возвращается домой со службы, что продолжает нести даже после того как его костюм остаётся висеть на распялке в прихожей.

Именно Гэвин становится амбассадором между Робом и его желаниями, и Троем, который способен воплотить их в жизнь, подбирая правильный момент и говоря: «хочу, чтобы вы сегодня немного поиграли в подчинение». 

Это, конечно, не игра — Роб, как и сам Трой, принимает приказы словно он снова на работе, и старается сделать всё максимально хорошо, вплоть до идеальности, прекрасно зная — это одновременно и раздражает и возбуждает его временного Верхнего, которому удаётся каким-то чудом делить время, когда он лейтенант полиции и когда он всего лишь Трой Гринуэй.

Это как особенная магия, недоступная простым смертным — Робу так вот точно, но зато он может скинуть с себя всё, в моменты, когда он подчиняется тому, кому вверил всего себя.

Ради чувства, словно кто-то не просто прикоснулся к душе, а собрал её в ладони, сжал, прикрывая от холода и ветра, сберёг от самого страшного, что только когда-либо могло с ним случится и провёл по узкой грани между двумя решениями, каждое из которых может оказаться одинаково разрушительным, найдя особенный, третий путь.

Пожалуй, ради этого Роберт способен сделать вообще всё что угодно, но сейчас он только говорит — честно и откровенно, прямо, словно ударяя острым ножом и гадая — заденет или нет? Обернутся ли против него собственные слова, или Трой уловит его опасения, поймёт все правильно?

— Это может быть опасно без Гэвина.

Третейский судья, сила, способная вмешаться в ход каждой начатой сессии, смягчить слова, поступки, обернуть всё в шутку или просто разъяснить — того, что слышал тот же Роберт сказано не было, или же что он сам имел в виду совсем другое, чем понял Трой. Гэвину всегда удаётся эта магия, он, будто волшебник, который умеет достать правильное слово, разъяснить восприятие каждым из них и уравновесить своим неоспоримым «так, блять».

Впрочем, в сессии тот практически никогда не вмешивается, и хватает самого обозначения его присутствия. Не только восхищённых комментариев, но и скрипа стула, тихих постанываний, шумного дыхания — всё это в совокупности может сработать как большой триггер и для заигравшегося Троя, и для слишком осторожничающего Роба. 

И даже несмотря на то, что оба они довольно редко нуждаются в постороннем вмешательстве, а последняя сессия прошла вообще «чисто», это всё равно может быть опасно. Не потому, что Роб боится за себя — кроме собственной гордости он ничем не рискует, а та, как бы болезненно не переносила удары, а уже всё-таки привычна к тому, что время от времени с ним случается какое-нибудь дерьмо. Его страхи направлены не на собственную целостность — и не только моральную, но ещё и физическую.

Просто Роба чуть потряхивает от неприятной мысли — перед ним Трой окажется беззащитен, стоит только чему-то пойти не так. Нет никакого способа спастись от самого себя, если ты прокалываешься как Верхний, ведь это всегда удар по гордости, по амбициям, по уверенности, в конце-то концов. 

И если в роли Нижнего достаточно признать это и покаяться перед доминантом, держащим тебя в своих руках, и осознающего, что твоя ошибка никогда не бывает только твоей, то с обратной стороны это так не работает. 

Механизм всегда даёт сбой в обратную сторону, и если хоть что-то пойдёт не так и не туда, если они отклонятся от намеченного внутреннего плана, и всё зайдёт слишком далеко — Роберту попросту не спасти Троя от ужасов, которые запросто могут поселиться в его голове. Он — не Гэвин, болтать о самом важном с таким непринуждением и лёгкостью не умеет, а простыми объятиями этот вопрос никак не решить.

В попытке подобрать верные слова Роб может провести несколько часов, а это вообще не спасает ситуацию. Конечно, в работе всё иначе, но ведь переключиться с одной роли на другую может быть совсем нелегко.

— А ты мне доверяешь? — спокойный голос прерывает цепь размышлений, и Роб отвечает даже не особо задумываясь над этим:

— Да. Конечно.

Они смотрят друг другу в глаза очень внимательно, почти соприкасаясь локтями и коленями в слишком узкой и тесной ванной, отведённое привычным планом время пребывания в которой уже давным-давно истекло. 

Именно поэтому Робу и нужны списки, нужно расписание и контроль — внутренняя увлечённость способна заполонить собой всё окружение, а то, с какой лёгкостью он интересуется чем-то забывая, что гиперфиксация это плохо, пугает и его самого.

— Тогда скажи мне, — повторяет настойчиво Трой и в голосе появляются стальные нотки. Те самые, которые будят мурашек, и те своими огромными табунами несутся по коже, заставляя соски под домашней мягкой майкой напрячься так же, как и член в трусах, реагируя на саму возможность уступить, отдать контроль в умелые руки. — Скажи, какого хера ты третий день делаешь вид, что случайно сюда попал. Сторонишься меня, избегаешь, зарываешься в работу словно долбаный вомбат, который всё пытается прикрыть свою бронебойную задницу.

Казалось бы, подобный выбор — один из тех, самых сложных и основополагающих, и сделать его должно быть невыносимо трудно, но, стоит только открыть рот, как становится ясно — пожалуй, нет ничего проще для Роберта Аллена.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты взял меня под полный контроль.

По вспыхнувшим глазам Троя очевидно — он ждал чего-то другого. 

Может быть расчёт был на то, что причина для избегания в личной неприязни, или в старых обидах, а может Трой ждал, что Роб признается в какой-нибудь чуши вроде «я тебя не хочу» или «это было лишь ради Гэвина» — сложно сказать наверняка. Вот только голубые глаза смотрят на него сейчас с таким воодушевлением, что, пожалуй, будь на месте Роба кто-то другой, и стоило бы опасаться за то, что произойдёт дальше.

Страха нет — есть предвкушение, желание, доверие и покорность, которую он беззастенчиво демонстрирует, стоит только длинным пальцам Троя прижаться к щеке, медленно провести по ней кончиками подушечек, давая выбор как далеко можно сегодня зайти.

Роб беззастенчиво ластится к фалангам щекой, и, поворачивая голову сильнее, целует прямо в открытую ладонь, не сводя взгляда с потемневших глаз. И не надо объяснять, что это значит — максимально.

Всё, сколько его есть, до самого конца можно брать и подчинять, трогать и заставлять, пытаясь добыть из Роба настоящие крики.

Он не против.

Целиком и полностью «за» — бери и делай, что вздумается.

— Идём, — коротко и хрипло велит Трой, и Роб чуть улыбается. Он делает это одними глазами, глядя за тем, как и без того широкие плечи Троя распрямляются, позволяя тому утвердиться в новообретённом статусе. 

Когда тот с Гэвом такого не происходит — Роб не раз видел как Трой ведёт себя во время их сессий, и он обычно остаётся спокойным, отдавая незатейливые приказы, которых тот слушается с таким видом, словно если только хоть что-то не понравится, то он и в руку вцепится, пускай все они прекрасно знают — не сможет. 

Разве что для того, чтобы облизать или заставить заткнуть себе рот, или и то и другое вместе. Гэвин слишком увлечённо подчиняется для того, кто может взбрыкнуть по-настоящему, сколько бы он не храбрился, делая вид, что всё совсем не так.

«Ты горд, что можешь вынудить меня хотеть подобного?» — вопрос, который Роб не задаёт, ведь ему не особо-то и нужен ответ. Да и зачем, если можно просто пройти вслед за Троем по скрипящим половицам до кровати, дожидаясь короткого приказа: «сядь».

На самом деле Роб не слушается его в обычном представлении, вводя собственное желание и исполняя скорее его, чем чужую волю. Он понимает — Трой хотел видеть его сидящим на кровати таким же как и Гэвина, который предпочитает персональный комфорт, но, вместо этого Роб подгибает колени, беззвучно, словно оказавшись в заложниках, опускаясь на них, выпрямляет спину, и ровно, неторопливо складывает руки на колени, глядя за тем, как Трой шарится в коробке.

Нет, это не проверка, просто от подобного он заводится ещё больше. Взгляд снизу вверх, твёрдая поверхность пола под коленями, необходимость держать спину прямо и не отнимать ладоней от приятной коже поверхности домашних штанов — всё вместе это действует на него так, что скрытый тканью член твердеет окончательно, и его очертания становятся видны через тонкую и мягкую ткань.

— Я велел сесть, — напоминает спокойно Трой, и Роб, быстро пробежавшись языком по губам делает то, чего ему давненько не приходилось — не во время сессии вот уж точно. Он приоткрывает рот и выдыхает с просительными интонациями:

— Пожалуйста.

Собственный голос звучит как какой-то отрывок из порно и Роб чуть морщится, осознавая — вибрация в гортани от придыхания чувствуется такой же возбуждающей, как и поза, а сейчас лучше таким не особо и увлекаться, во избежание скоропостижного финала. Вот только на его Верхнего тон действует даже лучше, чем на самого Роберта.

— Чёрт, — Трой шипит сквозь зубы, заглядывая ему в глаза, и это уже причина всерьёз опасаться, что тот может закончить сессию даже не позволив ей начаться, не давая ему прочувствовать то, как с него слетает ответственность, страхи, неуверенность в последствиях принятых решений. 

Однако, Трой, конечно, лучше, чем думает о нём Роберт, потому что соглашается на это как единственную правку сегодняшнего вечера, замечая, спустя несколько секунд:

— С этого момента если ты хочешь чего-то — ты просишь. Никак иначе, — жесткое ограничение пробегается очередными мурашками по хребту и остаётся возбуждением, гуляющим по крови.

— Да, — с придыханием соглашается Роб и этот звук заставляет Троя вскинуться, всмотреться в него внимательнее, и вдруг улыбнуться так, что любому подследственному стало бы страшно, вот только Роб ничего не боится. 

Дома так уж точно.

— Я хочу тебя слышать. Всего. Это понятно? — кончики указательного и среднего пальцев проскальзывают по линии скул и Роб кивает согласно, принимая обратное условие, и снова повторяет своё «да» в знак того, что он прекрасно понял о чём речь. — Мне не надо твоих описаний того, что ты додумал в своей голове — только что ты заставляешь себя не говорить или не кричать. И, пока я не увижу, что ты по-настоящему понял о чём я — мы не закончим.

Это не вопрос, и Роб, лишь самую малость кивает, принимая приказ со всей обстоятельностью, на которую только способен. 

Быть предельно честным в том, какие он звуки издаёт, не скрывать и не прятать слов. 

Доставить Трою Гринуэю удовольствие тем где он прав, и насколько сильно сводит Роба с ума.

Его задачи такие же чёткие и ясные, как и на работе, а поставленные чётко и внятно выполнять куда проще, чем пытаться нащупать необходимое вслепую, как это постоянно в их отношениях вне сессии.

Теперь у Роба есть необходимая часть указаний, чтобы было ясно как именно провести его по самому краю, заставить полностью потерять контроль над собой и ситуацией. Но до этого — только повиновение. Безусловное и безоговорочное. 

То, от которого некоторым людям срывает крышу, и не имеет значения в какой они позиции, ведь на самом деле это — наркотик. Вот только подобные торчки даже не подозревают, что есть нечто покруче, чем когда твоим приказам беспрекословно подчиняются.

— Будет темно, — сообщает ему Трой и на глазах коленопреклонённого Роба оказывается повязка, отрезающая его зрение и обостряя прочие каналы восприятия. 

Ткань прилегает так плотно, что кажется, будто он совсем и полностью ослеп, но слух мгновенно начинает пытаться компенсировать утраченный способ получения информации об окружающем мире. Тихие, но чуть шаркающие шаги дают ему представление о том, что происходит, а разум мгновенно принимается достраивать в воображении недостающие элементы, концентрируясь на гулкости, чёткости и посторонних шумах.

Трой уходит из комнаты, но Роб не шевелится, не делает попытки подняться или даже сдвинуться, признавая, что сейчас тот может пойти куда угодно, просто, чтобы проверить станут ли его слушаться так, как он того желает. Такие моменты — самые страшные для подчиняющегося, ведь обычно люди не привыкают заниматься отсчётом секунд, когда остаются вот так ограничены в движениях и одни. Они паникуют, и время для них растягивается словно патока, но профессиональная деформация Роба, напротив, заставляет его считать секунды и примечать самые крохотные детали происходящего.

Дверь ванной отвратительно скрипит — ни у кого из них не доходят руки как следует смазать её, и обычно это раздражает, вот только в наступившей лично для него темноте и недвижимости именно звуки становятся лучшим способом воспроизвести то, как Трой приоткрывает её и возвращается в тесное помещение, в живом воображении.

Дыхание сбивается, лёгкое чувство потерянности развивается недостаточно быстро, чтобы Троя захотелось позвать, оказавшись подконтрольно обычной секундной стрелке в сознании Роберта, а, когда такой момент настаёт, то шаркающие шаги раздаются уже поблизости. Роб даже уверен, что чувствует волну воздуха, которую Трой поднял, стремительно возвращаясь в комнату, не говоря уже о том, что прекрасно чует его индивидуальный запах.

— Хорошо, — констатирует Трой и Роб слабо улыбается, полагая, что это было его проверкой, но, отнюдь.

Шипение баллона заставляет снова напрячься. В ванной есть только один такой — с гелем для бритья, и мысль о том, что сейчас происходит, вынуждает Роба напрячься.

Скользкая жидкость приятно пахнет ментолом, и, кажется, по всей комнате её запах. Побриться Роберт не успел, и в этом он находит успокоение для собственной тревоги, поднявшейся неожиданной волной, которую приходится взять под контроль только приложив неимоверные усилия. 

Убедить себя в том, что сейчас он почувствует жёсткий ворс помазка, распределяющего химический состав по коже, оказывается непросто, а потому Роб чуть вздрагивает, когда вместо них ласково соскальзывают горячие пальцы.

Нет ничего прекраснее и одновременно ужаснее, чем сочетание ледяного ментола и пылающей кожи. Не такие грубые и мозолистые как у него самого фаланги обводят скулы, в первую очередь, дразнят щёки поочердёдно, заставляя разум течь и плавится от того, как их кончики едва ощутимо проходятся по чувствительным окончаниям, особенно вокруг рта.

Неторопливость приручает Роба, успокаивает, заставляет расслабиться и прерывисто выдохнуть, прикрыв глаза, словно из-под маски он что-то мог разглядеть.

Чем ближе подушечки подбираются к губам, тем медленнее и аккуратнее остановятся движения Троя. Это всего лишь долбаный гель и пальцы, и ничего больше — так почему же сейчас Робу буквально хочется умереть от того, насколько сильно внутри всё свербит от желания кончить?

— Вот так, — хмыкает Трой, но не останавливается, и гель оказывается на горле, направляемый уверенной рукой до самого кадыка. 

Всего на миг уверенная и цепкая ладонь смыкается на глотке, но и это не вызывает в Робе ни тени страха, отрицания или сомнения. Он верит Трою так, как, пожалуй, практически никому из друзей или близких. С ним может соревноваться лишь Гэвин — только он в той же «весовой» категории для Роберта, что и его бывший протеже.

Сделать вдох оказывается очень трудно, но Роб и не пытается преодолеть чужое давление, признавая право Троя творить буквально всё, что тому только заблагорассудится над ввершившим себя в его руки человеком. 

Если тот хочет сыграть с асфиксией — почему нет? Это не переходит рамки, установленные ими чёрт знает когда, а такой властный жест только заставляет выдыхать тяжелее, ловя воздух губами и ртом, пытаясь пошире его приоткрыть, словно Роб всё пытается сделать вдох.

По внутренней стороне губы соскальзывает сухой, но ещё терпко пахнущий ментолом палец, дразня подушечкой так, что Роберт окончательно плывёт в умелых руках, переставая дышать совсем.

— Хорошо, — повторяет Трой, за мгновение до того, как что-то ещё более холодное и колкое касается щеки Роба.

В голове сразу много предположений, но, конечно, самое очевидное — бритва. Её острый край с противным скрежетом соскальзывает по коже, ведомая чужой рукой и Роб замирает всем телом и выдыхает до окончательной ломоты в лёгких.

Не только его воля, не только его тело, но и жизнь в короткий миг снова оказываются в руках Троя, и тот пользуется этим так, что самое опасное действие из всех гигиенических процедур становится триггером на такое возбуждение, что когда Робу удаётся перебороть себя и сделать глубокий вдох, первое, вырывается из него после вынужденного молчания — едва различимый стон, который срывается из прикрытого рта, позволяя звуку литься откуда-то из диафрагмы невнятным мычанием.

Медленные движения снизу вверх приостанавливаются на долю секунды, чтобы продолжить свой путь вдоль щёк снова и снова отзываются почти невыносимым скрипом кожи, но Роб сконцентрирован совсем не на нём, а на уверенных пальцах, которые вертят его лицо так, чтобы было максимально удобно заниматься бритьём. Их жар отзывается томлением где-то в губах, но Роберт не смеет дать себе волю облизнуться, просто потому что не хочет нарушать эстетизм для Троя.

— Не шевелись, — шепчет тихо тот, прежде, чем острая кромка проходит над верхней губой, аккуратно и, наверняка безупречно-чисто срезая все волоски и оставляя его кожу девственно-гладкой.

Одного этого достаточно, чтобы Роб попросил позволения кончить, приласкать его, но Трой даже на секунду не останавливается, продолжая выскребать ментоловый гель из под нижней, периодически дразняще касаясь той то костяшками, то острыми краешками ногтей, то мягкой частью ладони.

— Уже почти, — едва различимо говорит Трой и Роб снова издаёт этот задушенный звук, понимая — его кожа вокруг рта слишком чувствительна, а от таких выкрутасов особенно сильно хочется умереть прямо сейчас, потому что это чертовски невыносимо.

Именно по этой причине он никогда не был у цирюльника, и в ней же заключается загадка почему ни в одних прошлый отношениях он не позволял себя брить.

По крайней мере Роб думает так ровно до того момента, пока лицо не поднимают за подбородок, заставляя откинуть голову назад и продемонстрировать уязвимую шею внимательному взгляду Троя. Острая бритва соскальзывает медленно и уверенно, холодному лезвию не надо касаться одного и того же места дважды, ведь все волоски оказываются в мыльной пене, а оттуда — в какой-то плошке, что звучит как наполненный водой пластик.

Кадыка бритва касается в самую последнюю очередь, и, как только финальный жест убирает весь лишний слой волос — по лицу скользит приятное хлопковое полотенце, стирая остатки мыла, а к чувствительным губам прижимаются горячо и сладко другие, заставляя терять голову от того, что между ними произошло несколько секунд назад.

Настоящий акт неприкрытого, обнажённого доверия — лучшего из наркотиков, доступных человечеству. Вот только предавать его никак нельзя, ведь оно утратит былой вкус, а после и вовсе развалится и исчезнет — рано или поздно это постигает всех и каждого, но Робу остаётся надеяться, что с ними подобного не случится.

Он отвечает на поцелуй так страстно, как только может, чувствуя, что ладонь зарывается ему в волосы прямо под маской, прижимает ближе, а все его нервные окончания сообщают — вот тот самый предел возбуждения, который доступен Роберту Аллену, а за ним — только оргазм и непроглядная тьма, что вглядывается в него своими беспощадными глазами, каждый миг, когда по губам скользят чужие, кожа притирается к коже. 

Внутри всё сворачивается в тугой ком, и неожиданно страстный, громкий и полный чувства стон заставляет Троя остановиться. Тот замирает, перестаёт двигаться, словно не веря своим ушам, или как если бы Робу пришло в голову ударить его исподтишка.

«Что такое?» — хочется задать настороженный вопрос, но вместо этого Роб только тянется за продолжением — и не получает его. 

Холодные, сильно пахнущие ментолом пальцы ложатся на губы, заставляя остановиться на полпути, замереть, чуть нахмурившись от корёжащей неуверенности.

— Нет? — едва слышно спрашивает Роб, скорее выдыхая это слово одними губами.

— Да, но позже, — мягкий голос Троя успокаивает, возвращает его на нужный лад и даёт опять почувствовать ускользающий контроль с наслаждением Атланта сбросившего небесный свод.

Тот снова отходит, и Роб пытается не воспроизводить в голове все распознанные им движения и звуки по памяти по рабочей привычке, когда они идут на захват и буквально каждый шорох играет первостепенную роль, если ты хочешь чтобы и ты и твоя команда не понесла потерь.

Привычка отслеживать всё до самого мелкого отзвука его профессиональная деформация, как и подсчёт долбанных секунд, от такой никуда не денешься, как и от внутренней настороженности, которая, несмотря на сводящее с ума желание, не растворяется, не исчезает бесследно.

— Расслабься, — велит Трой, явно замечая, что несмотря на то, что сейчас между ними Роб по-прежнему скован, напряжён больше, чем стоило бы.

— Не могу, — признаётся Роб едва слышно, но зная, что Трой не пропустит его слова, — хочу подрочить.

Откровенность — очередная, прямолинейная, бьющая словно ножом останавливает занимавшегося чем-то Троя — тот, кажется, ищет какие-то вещи на верхних полках, но у Роба нет даже малейшего представления о том, что именно может там находиться. Это уже и не важно, ведь Трой замечает, не скрывая собственной заинтересованности, отвечая прямотой на чужую:

— Если ты продержишься до конца и не кончишь подрочим вместе. 

— Идёт, — соглашается Роб, полагая, что у него нет особого выбора. Он хочет не подрочить — ему нужно кончить и как можно скорее, ведь из-за того, что Роб ничего не видит, то начинает казаться, будто температура в комнате стремительно падает, но тело на подобное реагирует тем, что снова плёскает возбуждением по венам.

Внутри так жарко, а снаружи — холодно до безобразия, и Трой совсем где-то потерялся, пока Роб тут сгорает заживо изнутри. Ему скорее нужна рука помощи, а не чтобы его бросили вот так, на произвол судьбы — распалённым до отчаяния, жаждущим внимания и снисхождения к разрывающим сознание слабостям. 

И, пускай Трой не стягивал руки и не приказывал оставаться недвижимым, Роберт всё-таки не убирает ладоней с ног и даже не поглаживает кожу, чтобы доставить себе больше удовольствия, чем то, которое сводит с ума.

— Уже почти, — буднично оповещает Трой, и подходит так близко, что Роб в состоянии различить его индивидуальный запах, ощутить тепло, к которому хочется притереться всей кожей, утыкаясь к нему не только лицом, но и грудью, и вообще было бы неплохо, чтобы кожу согрели. — Если что-то пойдёт не так — говори.

Этот странный приказ заставляет Роба нахмурится, но только на мгновение, пока он не осознаёт, что его уши обхватили жёсткие шумоподавляющие наушники, и он не слышит ничего, кроме стука собственного сердца в ушах вместе с шумом крови.

Даже собственный стон они скрывают от Роберта, и он едва замечает, что от простого ограничения в звуках выгибается в спине, уже совсем готовый, окончательно переломленный собственной гиперчувствительностью

Член течёт так, что в трусах неприятно мокро, а Роб только мотает головой и хватает воздух широко открытым ртом. Горячие ладони Троя тянут его вверх, заставляя сменить позицию, и, в конце концов вслепую, доверяясь исключительно настойчивости чужих рук, дойти до кровати, распластываясь по ней спиной.

Ткань простыни настолько шершавая, что Роб снова стонет, притираясь к ней, ёжится, пытаясь защититься от себя самого. С тела словно содрали кожу, ведь без глаз и слуха именно тактильные ощущения и нюх становятся первоочерёдными. А потому Роб может с уверенностью сказать, что стиркой чёртовой простыни занимался не он сам, а Гэвин, судя по тому, как сильно от неё несёт концентратом ополаскивателя для одежды.

Приятных запах ландышей и лаванды кружит голову, но от Троя пахнет куда лучше, и его хочется касаться, скользить ладонями по телу, вслепую изучать каждый изгиб, неровность, каждый шрам. Роб уже поднимает руки, чувствуя как приятно покалывает в предвкушении кончики пальцев, но их властно прижимают к простыни и от того как Трой с силой стискивает запястья из горла вырывается совершенно отчаянный, невнятный скулёж, но он даже не знает об этом. 

Лишь вибрация в собственной гортани и может ему сообщить, что вообще-то он издаёт звуки, и издаёт их столько, что хватит на пару-тройку лет вперёд, но разум Роба сейчас сконцентрирован не на этом.

Беззастенчиво подаваясь горячим ладоням он ластится, дышит тяжело, снова и снова теряет себя между ощущениями от простыни и касаниями руки. 

— Ты нужен... — начинает Роб, но собственный голос не пробивается через шумоподавляющие наушники, и он замолкает, смущённый, сбитый с толку, теряя уверенность в том, что ему и впрямь следует открывать рот и пытаться что-то сказать.

Пара пальцев, скользнувших в рот и горячее тело прижавшееся сверху, безжалостно придавившее волевого, уверенного в себе капитана отряда особого назначения до сдавленного счастливого выдоха расставляют все на свои места — его слышат, не отвлекаются, даже если Роб бормочет или мямлит — Трой всё-равно здесь, и он готов дать именно то, что нужно Роберту.

Подушечки изучают губы не в первый раз и чёртов паршивец делает всё, чтобы он прижался к Трою своим стояком и чуть потёрся, чувствуя, как он чертовски близок — настолько, что сил терпеть нет совсем.

И проигрывать не хочется.

— Буж, — единственное слово, которое удаётся из себя выдавить, но из-за того, что Роб не слышит собственного голоса контролировать тон получается отвратительно.

Тот выходит властным, спокойным, словно он сам — доктор, а Трой только ассистирует ему. Такое отношение может испортить всё, и его предупреждают об этом, отвешивая свободной рукой довольно болезненный шлепок по ягодице.

— Чёрт! — Роб вскрикивает, вскидывается под ним, понимая — и правда вот-вот. Наверное, он может даже кончить от одних только горячих ударов, согревающих его кожу в самом правильном смысле.

Всё, что ему нужно — отпустить уже себя полностью, поддаться, и...

Ещё шлепок, и ещё. 

Роб не слышит того, какие совершенно безумные звуки издаёт — больше похожие на невнятное, задыхающееся мяуканье, чем на умоляющие горячие стоны. Подобное совсем не идёт его образу капитана, который он носит на работе, и Роб, конечно, в курсе этого, хотя неразговорчив он в принципе, а не потому, что это поможет не разрушать виденье себя новобранцами. И Трой, конечно же, в курсе, ведь они знакомы слишком долго, слишком давно, и глупое бормотание не может его сбить с толку, уверен Роберт.

— Трой! — он выдыхает, приподнимая ноги и разводя их немного в коленях так, что время от времени ладонь, истязающая его задницу шлёпает у самых яиц, заставляя те поджаться, а вот головка члена трётся беспощадно и ткань, прижатая к животу, и этого по совокупности оказывается достаточно, чтобы Роба начало выкручивать в оргазме.

Первые секунды он думает, что Трой его перехватит, или тот попросту не даст ему кончить раньше положенного, но Верхний просто шлёпает сильнее, болезненнее, продлевая чёртов оргазм.

Острые зубы смыкаются на напряжённом соске прямо так, через ткань, позволяя ей холодить несчастную плоть, стоит только Трою оторваться и заняться другим, и подобные ощущения уже совсем на грани выносимого.

Стоны это или крики — не важно. Какие бы звуки сейчас не издавал Роб, а они подстёгивают самую тёмную, властную сторону Троя, безжалостно сталкивающего его в сабспейс без возможности вернуться оттуда самостоятельно.

— Пожалуйста, — бормочет Роб — или кричит, но не слышит себя по-прежнему. Горло уже саднит, но он этого даже не замечает: куда там, когда его задница полыхает, словно её ошпарили приятным кипятком, и продолжают его лить на сверхчувствительную кожу. 

Каждый нерв сообщает о том, что это невыносимо, так больше нельзя и надо отнять руки и оттолкнуть Троя, но Роберт не может.

Не хочет.

Сейчас Роб полностью растерял всю власть, и это ровно то, что ему нужно, то, что он готов принять из рук Троя в любом виде. Для такого чувства и затевалась сегодняшняя сессия, и сейчас каждый новый шлепок, словно гвоздь заколачивающий его необходимость контролировать всё вокруг в гроб. 

Пятерня разминает наверняка покрасневшие ягодицы, и от этого вида заботы, не позволяющего появиться смачным синякам на заднице совершенно точно больно, вот только сейчас его член сочится только сильнее, даже не собираясь опадать после прошлого оргазма. Соски трутся о холодную и влажную ткань, сводя с ума в том самом правильном смысле, разделяя былые ощущения и нынешние на две категории «невыносимо» и «чёртов Гринуэй». 

Им даже не надо использовать лёд — и одних умелых рук уже более чем достаточно для того, чтобы все нервные окончания закоротило, заставляя Роба умирать внутри беспрестанно.

«Трой, Трой, Трой» — он даже не слышит, как его голос отражается от высоких потолков их квартиры. Единственное, что известно сейчас Робу — тот рядом, и не собирается покидать ни на мгновение. 

Даже когда шлепки прекращаются, а на члене оказывается сильная и умелая рука, Роба волнует только то, чтобы Трой оставался сейчас с ним — до тех пор пока он весь, словно открытая ракушка, беззащитно подставляющая своё содержимое тому, кто захочет добыть жемчужину.

К уретре на головке прижимается буж, и Роб замирает на миг. Такой — стальной, холодный, необычный, он чувствует впервые. В их арсенале есть простой, для растяжки, и каждый из троих пробовал его на себе, но стальной?

Капля смазки и холодный металл, протискивающийся по каналу вынуждают Роба внутренне задрожать, оставаясь спокойным снаружи:

— Не смогу больше, — едва различимо признаётся он, не слыша собственного голоса — и Трой, похоже, тоже, ведь он протискивает длинную игрушку с небольшими уплотнениями дальше, натягивая на неё плоть уверенной рукой. 

Слишком большая, слишком много, слишком холодно, слишком чувствителен — и ещё полсотни всяких «слишком» так и остаются при Роберте, ведь он не высказывает ни одного из них, пока мозги плавятся и утекают в неизвестном направлении от подобной наполненности. Кажется, буж никогда не закончится, ведь Роб даже не может увидеть того, сколько делений от холодной игрушки ему осталось принять.

В миг, когда та достигает конца канала, до куда хватило её длины, а к головке прижался ледяной изгиб, Роб вскрикивает, вскидывается, подбрасывая бёдра от непереносимости этих самых ощущений.

Его штаны и трусы, наконец, стягивают полностью, практически смахивают с ног, заставляя снова сложиться поперёк, и переполненный член вжаться в собственный живот и вдавить изгиб бужа ещё глубже, стимулируя до безумия остро.

— Твою! — единственное, на что хватает сейчас Роба — разумные мысли вылетают из головы, когда сжатого кольца мышц медленно и неторопливо касается язык.

Пальцы ощупывают сфинктер, дразнят чувствительные нервные окончания — словно ему недостаточно напряжённых сосков и бужа в члене. Конечно же нет — у Троя свои планы, и Роб даже не догадывается, что тот попросту желает узнать как ещё можно добыть из него те самые стоны и всхлипы, которых Трою всегда не хватает, когда они трахаются вместе, под бдительным присмотром Гэвина.

Язык, словно крюк пытается зацепить стенки, а пальцы скользят внутрь самую малость, будто Трой стесняется, что у него недостаточно смазки. Впрочем, ледяная жидкость на сжатых мышцах оказывается довольно быстро — и согревается тоже.

Сразу два, или три — слишком трудно сказать, да и не имеет никакого значения. Роб не чувствует разницы на самом деле, по крайней мере сейчас, пока его удовольствие целиком и полностью сосредоточено в руках Троя, и тот одаривает им аккуратно и тщательно перемешивая с болью.

На самой границе между ДС и СМ — там, где от того, как сильно хочется, чтобы вместо пальцев появилось нечто другое можно даже расплакаться. Хотя, наверное, Роб ещё далёк от слёз, да? По крайней мере так ему самому кажется, когда в развороченном, распахнутом в уязвимом доверии рассудке появляется тень разумности, а рот только повторяет:

— Выеби меня... Трой... Пожалуйста... — Роб не Гэвин, не просит о таком с хитрой ухмылкой, немного раздвинув коленки и поигрывая бровями, точно зная как надавить на любовника, чтобы получить желаемое в самые краткие сроки.

Хорошо, что Роб не слышит того, как срывается его голос на сладкие поскуливания, как он искренне задыхается от желания — это помогает ему сохранить свою гордость, доверенную Трою целиком и полностью, ведь если бы не наушники, то это бы надломило, навсегда отрезая Роба как от самой возможности проявлять свои чувства так явно, так и в принципе от тотального подчинения.

Пальцы внутри и буж, холодная ткань на сосках снаружи — всё это какой-то ужас, настоящий кошмар, словно он попал на круг ада для бисексуалов и гомосексуалистов, где вот так, заставляя его замирать полностью растянутого и готового станут держать, не позволяя ничего больше самые настоящие черти и дьяволом над ними будет Трой.

— Не могу, — признаётся Роб запальчиво, когда внезапно и горячий, влажный язык и умелые пальцы исчезают, оставляя вот так — с задранными ногами, открытого и неприкаянного.

Тепло растворяется полностью, а пружины отдаются вибрацией по телу, лишаясь тяжести придавливающего их веса, и до воспалённого рассудка с трудом доходит, что Трой поднялся с кровати, бросил его.

Совсем.

Не будь он в сабспейсе, и Роб бы оскорбился, потребовал всё прервать, прекратить, ушёл бы зализывать свои душевные раны и больше бы никогда в жизни не согласился на подобное с Троем, особенно в отсутствии Гэвина. Вот только его ощущения совершенно изменены, а контроль полностью утрачен, и потому нет того стопора, который бы помог сдержать стон отчаявшегося, потерявшегося ребёнка скорее, чем взрослого мужчины и человека получившего капитанские нашивки за доблесть и отвагу.

Его окутывает теплом практически мгновенно — губы у Троя совсем мягкие, нежные, когда он целует Роба медленно, попутно задирая домашнюю футболку и находя пальцами напряжённые соски. Подушечки мнут их на грани с болью, то и дело перешагивая её, но Роб слишком хочет, а буж определённо хорошо закреплён, и даже когда потемневшие комочки плоти пальцы растирают невероятно жёстко, желание получить больше просто зашкаливает.

— Ещё! — страстный, горячий выдох, который Роб даже не осознаёт, вырывается стоит только дать ему замену удовольствию — зато его прекрасно улавливает Трой.

В один момент кажется, что произошло нечто ужасающее и, вместе с тем, потрясающее — гладкие стороны зажима тесно обхватывают сосок, сдавливают беспощадно, освобождая руки Трою и оставляя Роба умирать от сладкого мучения.

Они словно танцуют на самом краю, и всё, что может делать сейчас Роб буквально то, чего он и хотел — просить, умолять, доверяясь целиком и полностью Трою и его желаниям.

Тот не заставляет чересчур долго ждать — к мягким губам прижимается головка члена Трой, и Роб приоткрывает рот, позволяя трахать себя, и отсасывая, пока у него есть на это силы, хотя, скорее, получается по инерции — буж, зажимы, и задница, растянутая и готовая уже, кажется, ко всему, не оставляют выбора, выкручивая неутомимым возбуждением.

Наконец-то холодная головка какой-то игрушки прижимается к его анусу, и это, пожалуй, единственный раз, когда он напрямую ослушивается приказа за сегодняшнюю сессию, убирая руки от простыни, и разводя ягодицы пальцами, лишь бы облегчить проникновение. 

Трой прерывается, и Роб вскидывается, в первую очередь предполагая — это из-за того, что он отнял руки, но тот, подсунув под шею подушку для лучшего удобства, возвращает ладони на ягодицы, мягко оглаживая подбородок и губы, показывая — это хорошо, он не сердится.

До мозга такие знаки доходят с трудом, но, зато, то, как внутрь упорно двинулась игрушка, а член снова погрузился в рот, подгоняемый мелкими толчками оказывается очень хорошо понятно. Всё тело трясёт от обилия ощущений. Роб по-прежнему ничего не видит и не слышит — ни того, с какими звуками в него входит игрушка, управляемая уверенной рукой Троя, ни то, как он сам поскуливает, чувствуя, что головка проскальзывает до самой глотки, очень вовремя останавливаясь.

Всё, что у него есть — это тянущая соски боль, распирающее чувство от бужа, и жар, который подгоняет сосать у Троя сильнее, ощущая, как быстро ходит внутри игрушка, время от времени задевая простату. Он уже совсем готов, настолько близко, и Роб осознаёт самой отдалённой частью рассудка, что всего этого, внезапно, недостаточно.

Прогнуться в груди и потереться зажимами о что-нибудь не удаётся, только собственные ноги время от времени их задевают, а Трой ускоряется, дразнясь и одной головкой водя по губам, шлёпая, пока свободная рука вбивает игрушку снова и снова в растянутое отверстие.

Вкуса семени, заполняющего рот недостаточно, чтобы кончить, и Роб лишь скулит на одной ноте, сжимая ягодицы посильнее, изо всех сил пытаясь догнать ускользающий оргазм. Тот дразнится, сводя каждую мышцу предвосхищением полноценного спазма, но этого чертовски недостаточно, и рычание оглашает мир вокруг отдаваясь вибрацией в грудной клетке — единственный способ по-настоящему выразить своё недовольство даже не Троем, а тем, как он оказался заперт в собственных чувствах.

То, что происходит дальше, совсем выбивает из колеи, ведь от неожиданности в голове пустеет, а все сознание концентрируется только на том, что творится между ягодиц, там, в проходе. 

Игрушка приходит в движение, и, в первый миг Роб даже не может понять, что это не фрикции и не вибрация — она попросту распухает внутри, но не вся — давит на простату и запирает выход из ануса тугим шаром, не позволяющим ей ни выскользнуть наружу, ни продвинуться дальше.

— Твою мать! — севший голос Роб слышит впервые, но не соотносит собственную хрипоту с тем, что до этого он говорил — кричал, стонал, скулил... 

Все посторонние звуки после абсолютной тишины обрушиваются на центры восприятия так, словно весь мир вокруг вдруг начал существовать, обнимая его, спеленав скрипом кровати, на которой ёрзает Роберт, шумом машин за окном, топотом соседей сверху и дыханием ещё одного человека — таким же сбившимся, как и у него самого.

— Сейчас я сниму зажимы, — спокойный голос Троя — единственный ориентир, и Роб кивает совсем слабо, опуская бедра, позволяя себе податься ему, провалиться в чужую уверенность, принимая её как основу своего мироздания, несмотря на сводящее с ума желание. 

Трой и его чувства важнее собственных на этом моменте, ведь весь Роберт Аллен подчинён ему, отдан в руки, которые точно не уронят, проведут по краю до самого конца и наградят за такую открытость и беззащитность.

Узел снова приходит в движение, начиная вибрировать, и Роб хватается за простынь и за Троя одновременно, вместе с этим умирая от того, насколько свободнее стало соскам, и как безжалостно их растирают уверенные пальцы.

— Ах, ёбаный ты ж... — скулит Роб, качая головой в лихорадке, но его пытка на этом не заканчивается.

Сколько бы он ни пытался перенять спокойствие, тело полыхает, и справиться с собой никак не удаётся. Подушечки мнут, оттягивают несчастные комочки плоти, и Роб сжимается весь на игрушке, пытаясь вдавить её дальше, так, чтобы она вжалась с краешком стального бужа изнутри, и от общей боли и наслаждения ему, наконец, удалось закончить эту самую пытку.

— Ты уже готов? — хмыкает Трой, но Роб совсем не понимает — к чему именно? В голове сейчас совсем нет разумных мыслей — только ощущения от оголённых окончаний, жар, пронизывающий насквозь, желание, которое пропитало его до самых костей, а те заставило тлеть в отданном под чужой контроль теле.

Вместо ответа на так и не заданный вопрос Трой тянет за буж, и вибрирующий узел внутри чуть-чуть увеличивается. 

— Стой! — вскрикивает Роб, цепляясь пальцами за покатое плечо, попавшее ему под руку и стискивает его на мгновение.

Словно бы подчиняясь его приказу, Трой делает самое ужасное, что только может — он возвращает буж на место, заставляя Роба задохнуться, мотая головой и кусая губы и разводя ноги шире словно он опять согласен на всё, что только хочет от него Верхний.

— Ещё раз, — спокойно замечает Трой, и игрушка снова принимается увеличиваться, когда тот неторопливо и осторожно тянет буж наружу. Роб почти готов к этому, но не настолько, чтобы перенести такую заполненность.

Узел внутри слишком крепкий, слишком жёсткий, он давит на простату вместе с прутом в члене так, что это невыносимо настолько, что Роб должен бы закричать, умоляюще упрашивать, а не сжаться ещё сильнее, обостряя безумие до момента, когда всё тело проваливается в невероятной силы спазм.

Он кончает чёртовой задницей, сокращаясь на пульсирующей игрушке ещё крепче от того, как трясёт всё тело, бьющееся в оргазме и призывая неведомо кого в свидетели — вот что, что с ним сделали и вот как ему хорошо. 

И как Робу плохо — тоже, ведь его член всё ещё разрывает желанием кончить, а задницу приходится снова тянуть пальцами в стороны, чтобы облегчить слишком сильную растяжку узлом изнутри.

— Последний, — предупреждает Трой, и вынимает буж ещё медленнее, чем раньше, и от каждого деления Роб сжимается на покатом шаре внутри, прижигая простату изнутри вибрацией и слабой пульсацией появившегося тока. 

Слёз, навернувшихся на глаза он не замечает — те впитываются в повязку и не успевают закатиться в уши, а все чувства сейчас сконцентрированы на каждом новом уплотнении в буже и игрушке, которая жалит его изнутри попеременно то током, то вибрацией, то и тем и другим одновременно.

Когда буж, наконец-то, покидает уретру, Роб не может сказать кончил ли он — сознание оставляет тело, погружаясь в пучину жара, топящим в себе каждую косточку, и Роб, наконец-то, согревается так, как и было нужно.

Когда он окончательно приходит в себя, распирающего узла внутри нет, и только пальцы Троя — длинные, аккуратные, дразнятся, пока тот смазывает его, чтобы точно никаких проблем не было. Роб чуть хмурится, наконец-то видя совершенно сытую, довольную улыбку их лейтенанта, и кхекает, чувствуя как саднит горло, и едва ли от минета.

— Что это было... была... — он пытается подобрать слово, но вместо этого Трой показывает ему на коробку.

— Серия лимитированных игрушек с симулятором узла, — усмехается тот, кивая на небольшой чёрный пульт управления с кнопками, — с вибро и электростимуляцией. Обещают незабываемые ощущения.

— Не врут, — хмыкает Роб, силой заставляя себя вытянуть руки и подвинуться ближе, практически распластываясь на горячем Трое. — В другой раз предупреждай только.

— В другой раз я найду что-нибудь поинтереснее, — хмыкает Трой и осторожно зарывается пальцами в его волосы, словно боясь, что теперь, когда Роберт снова пришёл в себя и взял эмоции под контроль от него отвернуться, отринут, перечеркнут то доверие, которое они испытали сегодня.

Роб не только не протестует, он ещё и прижимается холодным носом к его ключице и закидывает ногу на бедро, объясняя совершенно дурацки:

— Замёрз.

Трой ничего не говорит, зная, что сейчас этом нет нужды, но в другой раз, когда Робу снова приспичит уступить руководство надо всем, у него будет шанс задать все самые важные вопросы об их отношениях.

Но пока никто не торопится.

Пока что всё под контролем.

***

— Опа, ну ничего себе, — Гэвин хмыкает, когда, оставив чемодан в прихожей вваливается в спальню, чтобы сообщить, что он вернулся.

Две недели его не было дома, и, честно говоря он полагал, что увидит пару-тройку гипсов, возможно костыли и совершенно бессчётное количество фингалов.

Вот чего он не ожидал увидеть, так это то, как Роб, что не особо-то склонен к самым разным объятиям, будет прижиматься к спине Троя, который куда больше его и обнимает подушку.

— Вот это я, конечно, удачно съездил, — хмыкает Гэвин, стаскивая дурацкую, пропахшую дорогой одежду и занимая своё законное место — посередине.

Ему показалось, что всё изменилось, но, стоит только устроиться между двумя мужчинами, как каждый из них поворачивается к нему, привычно закидывая руку один под голову, другой через живот, и совершенно безжалостно прижимают его ноги к дивану своими, давая понять — что бы там между ними не произошло, даже пока они спят — Гэвин для них константа, которая помогает держать ситуацию под контролем, что бы ни случилось.


End file.
